This invention relates generally to a commutator, and more particularly to a commutator for a miniature motor having a permanent magnet field; comprising a commutator core having a commutator core flat portion, a cylindrical portion provided upright at the center of the commutator core flat portion, and insert pieces provided in the opposite direction to the cylindrical portion; commutator segments having arc-shaped segment pieces disposed in contact with the outer periphery of the cylindrical portion, and commutator legs disposed along the commutator core flat portion; and a commutator washer engaged with the outer periphery of the arc-shaped segment pieces to fixedly fit the commutator segments to the commutator core; in which projections or lanced and raised pieces are provided at predetermined portions for hooking the ends of the windings of the miniature motor when winding rotor windings.